salvar(nos)
by le aesthetic
Summary: Namsoo una vez le sostuvo la mano a Hyeongoh. Y esto significa: yo te voy a salvar ¿okay? ; Manhwa Save Me de 1230.


**disclaimer** : Todos los derechos le pertenecen a 1230.

 **personajes** : Namsoo/Hyeongoh.

 **advertencias** : ninguna. ¿spoiler? para quién no lo haya visto.

* * *

 **«Namsoo una vez sostuvo la mano de Hyeongoh» Y esto significa: _yo te voy a salvar ¿okay?_**

 _(;)_

Namsoo ¿sabías que eres un artista?

Oh, cuanto talento y _desdicha_ ¿no? pero dicen que los mejores artistas tienen el _alma rota_. aunque, he-he, tú piensas que en realidad tu alma esta entera y, tu mente tararea esa canción tan buena que te recuerda a _él._ ¿cómo no estar _(trágicamente)_ feliz?

Y continúas deslizando el lapicero; plasmando los mejores trazos de líneas que jamás nadie podría realizar con tanto ímpetu. Tinta negra _(solo a veces roja)_ ; círculos, líneas rectas, anteojos, futuras sonrisas y...

 _cuatro caras que deben desaparecer (pronto) de tus preciados dibujos._

ellos creen que tú no ves, ni escuchas como lo hace el resto en el colegio, pero ¿qué creen? puedes oír un insospechado _sálvame_ que, solo _tú_ puedes ser capaz de captar a la perfección. Lo sientes tan profundamente en tu mente, es como un pajarillo picoteando repetidas veces dentro del cerebro tuyo. Cuyo golpeteo te aturde los pensamientos y- te duele la mente, los órganos, los huesos, las carnes, los músculos, las pieles cada vez que... _(sh) ¿puedo ayudarte?_

 **«Namsoo le ofrece su mano a Hyeongoh»**

A veces piensas que... hay gente muy mala. Pero ¿qué es ser malo? Uhm, uhm, uhm. _¿Importa?_ realmente _nop_.

(no cuándo tú coges una capa, adquieres fuerza descomunal y _ojos de villano_ )

entonces, Namsoo... ¿eres el superhéroe o el villano? Upsssssssss- bueno, _eso no importa._ El asunto es _salvar_ (lo) y tú eres un chico _particularmente_ bueno. Muy, muy, muy bueno. Tanto que _duele_.

Y te preguntas por efímeros segundos.

¿por qué molestan a Hyeongoh? ¿por qué ellos te hacen _daño_?

Uhm,

¿qué es dañar? lo has olvidado. _Y es mejor de ese modo._

solo sabes que debes socorrer a Hyeongoh y que-

él te ha llamado _amigo_ , te ha _sonreído,_ te ha _felicitado, ha aceptado tu ayuda y-_

(Han dormido en el mismo cuarto como her-)

Oh my, que goce, estás contento porque Hyeongoh lo estará también,

sin embargo,

un líquido transparente y tórrido desciende por tus mejillas, no sabes lo que significa, pero te quema la piel y advierte en abrirte la carne de los pómulos.

 _(¿qué es eso? ¿huh?)_

Con el dorso de la mano las apartas, sonríes pasivamente, estiras los brazos-alas y emprendes el vuelo a casa como un pajarillo que ha terminado de picotear la cena y-

desea volver al nido conformado de ramas resecas, negras y pútridas justo bajo tinieblas ¿cómo puede un inocente pajarillo vivir allí? Y... ¿quién ha de decir que no se puede? la vida es una _tierna_ ironía, tu vida lo es. Y el hogar, siempre será el hogar, aunque apeste; donde la cañería próxima al baño se encuentra rota y el sonido de la gota filtrándose es lo único que siempre te espera una vez llegas a casa; _¿qué pasa?_ es el único que te da la bienvenida.

aunque-

papá todavía está en la sala muy contento, en su lugar favorito, le dibujaste una flor a su alrededor (porque las botellas verdes de pronto se ven un poco feas) e inconscientemente, cómo una costumbre de hace muchos años le traes un pétalo blanco, con algunas letras y números que marcan un _cien._ No entiendes cómo es que dicen es la calificación más alta, se supone que eso es bueno. Pero a papá no parece agradarlo en absoluto, y tú esperas pacientemente por _algo_ , no se te ocurre exactamente qué, pero esperas _algo_. ¿qué será? ¡anda tú a saber! _¿puedes notarme, papá?_ _estoy aquí_. Pero crees firmemente a veces que él puede haber perdido la visión porque jamás te ve. Lo escuchas reír, de vez en cuando insultar a _nosabesquién_ y tú duermes muy sereno escuchándolo, aunque a veces sus lamentos no te permiten conciliar el sueño durante noches enteras. _No debimos haberlo tomado. No debimos haberlo tomado. No debimos haberlo tomado._ Te cubres los oídos, pero no es suficiente.

Luego por la mañana de paso a despedirlo, recuerdas al verlo que desde hace un tiempo se ha quedado profundamente dormido, tal vez eternamente, quien sabe. Le observas los huesos arropados y te causa curiosidad que los _amigos_ que le hacían compañía hace un tiempo se han ido, eran muchos, pequeños y blancos, parecían acariciarle las carnes y aferrarse a sus huesos con _demasiado_ amor, casi entrañablemente _(y ogh, sólo sentiste un poco de envidia_ ) porque te hubiese gustado hacerlo al menos una vez y no te agrada tanto acariciarle los huesos ahora. _Sin embargo_ , ese _algo_ que anhelabas de él había llegado, te ha había dado el primer y el mejor obsequio que jamás alguien pudo haberte hecho ¿no? Y estaban escritos en un viejo documento. _Tu nombre, su nombre_ y- la sonrisa que se dibuja en tu rostro demasiado feliz te hace brillar las pupilas.

Y,

todo lo que piensas es en _anteojos y silla de ruedas._

 _(yo te voy a salvar ¿okay?)_

le observas los cabellos dorados a Gangsae por última vez, te volteas y miras tus manos pintadas de rojo y es tan curioso como tus ojos llueven. De nuevo te incendian como lava en descenso las mejillas. _De nuevo_ esa molestia(dolor sordo) justo dentro de la caja torácica como si estuviesen golpeando y clavando miles de alfileres dentro. _Es tan raro._ Porque estás contento y, debería bastar para calmar la sed inhumana de socorrer a Hyeongoh ¿verdad? pero no es suficiente. Ellos, ellos, ellos ¿no comprenden? ¿por qué dañan lo único que tienes? ¿por qué hacen sentir mal a Hyeongoh? _¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué?_ tú no lo entiendes, no obstante,

tampoco _quieres_ entenderlo.

 **«Namsoo le sostiene la mano a Hyeongoh»**

(—nunca he tenido amigos, y nunca tuve un hermano, pero ahora sí, es lindo y tierno, usa anteojos redondos y tiene los ojos amables, también una silla de ruedas y voy a socorrerlo, cuidarlo, y quererlo cómo los gusanos-amigos que han acompañado a papá con la diferencia que yo, jamás me iré de su lado, incluso cuándo solamente queden sus huesos _¿okay?_ —)

Estás absolutamente seguro que, Geumsoo el presidente del consejo estudiantil debería amar las sillas de ruedas tanto cómo tú las adoras y bueno, no es lo que tenías en mente porque, tú eres un chico tan bueno, tan, tan, tan _benévolo_.

Y,

por esta razón te conviertes en el superhéroe _(con ojos de villano)_ , le acaricias las rodillas con demasiado afán, he-he y _vas amar las sillas de ruedas toda la vida ¿okay?_

en completo regocijo tus labios se curvan hacia arriba con ternura, descansas los parpados y solamente ves anteojos y sonrisas _para siempre_. Y el agua que brota de tus ojos ya no te quema los pómulos recientemente dañados, lo sientes como una caricia que jamás recibiste, es cálido, un poco agridulce y, sabe a _victoria_.

 _(Nunca más van a molestarte Hyeongoh ¿okay?)_

Ya no podrán hacerle daño. Y lo demás no importa, ni siquiera tú, _Namsoo._

Porque matemáticamente _Hyeongoh_ feliz es igual a _Namsoo_ feliz.

Sí, sí, sí.

 _(entonces ¿seremos amigos para siempre?)_

Y tú pajarito inocente, ya no puedes extender los brazos-alas y emprender el viaje al nido de tinieblas, porque te has arrancado las plumas, una por una, desangrándote en cada una y luego te arrebataste con violencia las alas para dárselas al pajarito de anteojos que no puede volar.

Y posiblemente te arrancarías sin clemencia las pieles y las carnes para poder ayudarlo, eso hace un _hermano_ ¿verdad? bueno, _quien sabe_ , es lo que tú quieres hacer en completa inocencia y devoción la muestra de tus sentimientos de afecto _(carente)._

 _(;)_

Ahora trazas las líneas negras cuidadosamente, con esmero y dedicación, estás tan feliz, porque no tienes que dibujar a alguien más, solo a ambos y sonrisas.

Y Sungman, upsss- Hyeongoh, asegura: fuimos separados hace mucho tiempo y nos encontramos para salvar _(nos)_.

Y tú conviertes tu boca en una «o» inclinas el rostro hacia un lado y no entiendes lo que dice con ese aire tierno,

pero-

sonríes y le prometes (una vez más) indudable e incondicionalmente con ojos de cachorro fiel:

 _(Yo te voy salvar ¿okay?_

 _para siempre)_.

(;)

De todos modos,

 **«Ahora, Hyeongoh es quien le sostiene la mano a Namsoo»**

* * *

 **n/a:** Apenas finalicé el manhwa se me quedó dando vueltas, es una historia única en su especie, jamás vi o leí algo similar, es una obra de arte definitivamente. Y busqué con esperanzas de encontrar algo más, pero no hay absolutamente nada.

Namsoo es un personaje tan bien elaborado, es maravillosamente adorable, el mejor protagonista. _Love him._


End file.
